A new beginning
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy is a spirit who didn't talk with humans for centuries. But what happen when Natsu came and suddenly her life is changing. She came at Fairy Tail but what will wait her there when only Natsu can see her. Follow her in this aventure of friendship... or more?
1. Ghosts? I don't think so

**Serena: Hello everybody! New story up! I'm not dropping any of the others thought. I just wanted to write this too.**

**Diana: We hope you to enjoy this too! And remember! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter one: Ghosts? I don't think so…**

"Erza! Let's go on a job! We need food money!" Natsu said. "Aye!" "Well… I needed some money too. Ok. Find Gray and tell him to come at the train station in a half of hour." Erza said. Natsu's smile disappeared. "T-Train…?" He asked terrified. Erza sighed. "Yes, Natsu. We're going with the train. Now go and find Gray while I'm going to choose a good mission." Erza said and walked away. "Train…" Natsu repeated hopeless. Then his mood came back. "Stripper! Let's go on a job!" He said and went after Gray.

Erza was waiting for them to come. Why were they always late? She sighed just in time cause the boys came running and Happy was flying near Natsu. "You are late." Erza said emotionless. "We're sorry, Erza… We had… something to do…" Gray said hoping she wouldn't beat him again. "Ok. Let's get going. I want to come back tomorrow." Erza said and went to buy tickets for them. Natsu again began a fight with Gray.

They arrived in a small town and went to the mayor. He told them about a hunted temple in the middle of the forest. It was dug in the mountain many centuries ago and nobody was now going there afraid of the ghosts. People said they could hear weird sounds sometimes. Happy shivered at the thought of ghosts and hid after Natsu's leg. Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza went in the forest to search for the temple and to beat the ghosts. Of course they lost themselves. Erza had a compass but something was wrong with the magnetic field of this place. The compass's axe was spinning in every direction.

They walked away in the forest and somehow they ended in something like an ancient door. It was opened so Erza lit a torch and walked together in. Around the walls were drawn drawings of stars, sun, moon, comets and many others. "It's scarring me…" Happy said when he bumped in Natsu's leg. Gray observed this too. "What's wrong, flame-brain?" he asked. Natsu was speechless and pointed to a wall. Erza bought the torch and they saw a drawing of a dragon and a girl with a weird costume in front of it. The dragon looked very scary and he was glowing black while the girl was glowing golden. "Weird…" Gray said. "We should go. This is probably just a paint. Are you ok, Natsu?" Erza asked when she saw him still looking in the drawing. He then nodded and walked away with them.

"What's with this place? Everything is like a maze." Gray said. "I can't sniff anything here." Natsu added. Even so they were walking ahead in search of something. Nobody was suspicious until now and they could swear that there wasn't any ghost. "I think we're wasting our time here…" Erza said at least. And so they wanted to go back. But right then a monster came from a tunnel and attacked them. It wasn't any ghost so it was beat in a matter of seconds. And so they walked away but Natsu somehow got separated by the others. And now… he was alone without any clue where the exit was.

"Wah! What should I do now!? I can't smell anything in that place and I'm more than sure that ice princess would make Erza and Happy leave without me! Dammit!" He said while trying to find the exit. Then he saw something. A flash of light went in front of him from a passage to another. He could catch just some blonde hair and a black cape tied in two parts with some stars at the end of these. It walked fast and Natsu went after it. He saw it going on another passage and another until he caught some chocolate eyes and pale skin. It was obviously a girl. She disappeared and let Natsu alone.

"Natsu!" A blue fur shouted as it flew in Natsu's face. It was Happy. "Natsu! I was so worried! I thought a ghost caught you and keep you as a hostage!" Happy shouted as he cried. "You should pay more attention, ash-brain." Gray said. "We should go and find the exit now." Erza said. Natsu nodded but then he saw that Erza was heading in the other direction. "Erza… I think the exit is in that direction…" He said while pointing in the direction he saw the girl for the last time. "If you are so sure…" Erza said and went in the direction he pointed. Soon they were out and more important, they were in one piece. "How come you knew the direction, Natsu?" Erza asked. "Ah… well… I think you can call it intuition…" Natsu said not knowing what to say. Was that girl a ghost or something like Happy said? Erza let that for the moment and went back to the mayor house to take the payment. They stayed the night over since it was already too dark to go back now.

Natsu was looking outside the window since Happy already fell asleep and Gray watched the Tv. Erza stayed in the other room and she was probably asleep by now. He still was thinking who that girl was. Then he saw the girl walking in the night in the street outside. His eyes widened in recognition and he rushed outside. The girl was walking in the city like she would always do that. Her hair was a blonde color a little past over the shoulders and it was free. She was wearing a costume assembled by a short dark blue skirt a little longer in the back with the star on it and a white blouse with golden stars over it. Her feet was bare and she was walking very free. Also she had two earrings. One had a moon and one had a sun.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted but the girl didn't turn. Natsu shouted again and this time the girl stopped. She looked around her and when she didn't see anybody she turned her face to Natsu. Her face was beautiful even if she looked a bit lonely. "Who are you?" Natsu asked her. Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-You can s-see me!?" she asked. Natsu nodded. "You can truly see me? And you can hear me too?" Natsu nodded again. "Why did you helped me in that maze?" He asked her. She looked confused for a little. "Maze? Ah! You mean the temple. I didn't know you can see me. I still don't know why. Who are you?" she asked. "Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel. A mage of Fairy Tail and a fire dragon slayer. You?" Natsu asked. "My name is Lucy. I am a spirit." She said. "Spirit? Like a ghost?" Natsu asked confused. "Don't associate me with ghosts cause I'm not. I'm a spirit. A guardian…" she said but she realized what she just said. "Guardian? Of what?" Natsu asked. "Of nothing. Go home now." She said and then walked away.

"Come on! Tell me!" Natsu said and went towards her and caught her of arm. She stopped and looked in shock at his hand on her arm. "Y-You can touch me… How…?" She said. "Eh? What do you mean? I don't understand anything you're saying." Natsu said. Lucy fell on her knees and a tear fell on her check. "How…?" she asked again. "Oi. Are you alright?" Natsu asked. "How can you touch me? How can you hear me? And how can you see me? Nobody else can do this. I wandered alone for more than four hundred years and now you come and talk with me… How is that possible?" She asked again. Natsu seemed to understand a little what she was saying. "It must been lonely without someone to talk with, right? I don't know either why I can see or talk with you but this must be fate, right? Don't you think so?" He said and helped her to stand. "Fate…?" she repeated. "Yea. The same fate which has bought me at Fairy Tail. The same fate who let us met. Fate can be very tricky sometimes thought. What do you think?" he said.

They didn't noticed but the sun was almost up. Lucy seemed to observe this and saddened. "I must go now. I'm sorry…" she said and disappeared for a little. Natsu was stunned. That girl was just there and now she disappeared… But that didn't last long. Lucy appeared once again in front of him but she looked more stun now. "It doesn't allow me to enter anymore…" she said. "Eh?" Natsu asked. "It doesn't let me to enter in temple anymore. I can't go back… What should I do…?" she said. "Come with me." Natsu said. "Eh?" Lucy asked. "Come with me at Fairy Tail!" He said smiling. Lucy hadn't seen a smile like this in centuries. Could this be a new beginning for her?

**Diana: We hoped you enjoyed this!**

**Serena: And we hope you're going to review! Your opinion means much to us!**

**Lucy: Yea sure…**

**Natsu: We don't think so…**

**Gray: Why did you put that idiot the main character again!?**

**Erza: Gray…**

**Levy: Wah! I didn't appear in that chapter!**

**Diana: Where the hell are you guys coming up!?**

**Lucy: Minna! Please Review!**


	2. At Fairy Tail

**Diana: So here we are whit the new chapter. **

**Serena: We hope you'll enjoy this! **

**Lucy: And Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter two: At Fairy Tail**

What should she do now? Was she even allowed to leave? And if she'd go with Natsu she will not be lonely anymore? She still doesn't know why he can see, touch and hear her. Nobody for such long time could do this. Did the fate began to turn again? Well… she don't have how to know.

"Why would you take me there?" Lucy asked. "Didn't you said you were lonely? Fairy Tail could become your family." Natsu said. "Family?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu nodded. "A family. Fairy Tail became my family too. So? Are you coming?" he asked again. "I- I don't know. I still don't know why I'm not allowed in temple anymore. And I don't know why you can see me. Even if I'll go with you, you'll be the only one who will see me." Lucy said worried. Natsu didn't think at this. "Even so, isn't that better than to be alone? And I'm sure Levy will find a way to make the others see you too." He said. "Who's Levy?" Lucy asked. "She's a member of Fairy Tail. She's very smart. Let's go!" Natsu said and took her hand. He dragged her to the room he, Happy and Gray stayed.

"Wait! Do you really think I'll stay here?" Lucy asked when she saw Gray. He was still watching the Tv. Looks like he stayed up all the night. "Are you dumb?" she asked him. "Why? I don't see a cause which could make you to not stay there. And we'll leave as soon as Erza's up. So don't worry." Natsu said with a smile. Gray heard this and looked to him to see who was he talking to. "Oi! Flame-brain! What are you murmuring about?" He asked. "Eh? That's not your business stripper. I was talking to-" Natsu said but he was stopped by Lucy's hand over his mouth. "Eh? With who?" Gray asked again. "Don't tell them about me yet. They'll probably think you crazy." Lucy said and took her hand. Natsu looked at her confused but then he nodded. "It's not your business, ice-princess. Now go back and watch that idiotic show of yours." Natsu said. "What did you said, ash-brain? Do you want a fight!?" Gray shouted and went in his fighting mode. "You can bet!" Natsu shouted back. Lucy sighed when the door slammed and there stood a red haired girl in an armor. "Are you two fighting!?" She yelled and this woke Happy. "No Ma'am!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted. "Then we should go now." Erza said and left their room.

Erza bought the two idiots to the train station managing to not let them fight. "I hate trains…" Natsu murmured. "Why do you have a problem with trains?" Lucy asked and came near him. She walked along them all the road. "I just don't. It makes me sick all the times." He said. "So you have motion sickness. Hm?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "You could call it like that…" he said. Erza noticed he was talking with someone but she let this like that. The train came and they went in. It was a very quiet ride and soon they arrived. Natsu jumped out relieved to not be in train anymore. Lucy looked at him and then at the new place. The roar to the guild she was just looking at things and children. It was like she was attracted to children. When they arrived at guild everybody was in middle of something. "What are they doing?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Ah! I almost forgot! Fairy Tail is holding a festival tonight!" he exclaimed and Mira came at him with a box full of garlands. "Here." She said and gave him the box. "Help us put these outside the guild." She said and left.

"How should I do that!? Happy is already helping with the banner and I can't fly!" Natsu said and headed outside. Lucy looked at the box and then at the place where Natsu should fix the garlands. "If you want I can do this for you." She said and looked at him. He gave her a smiling face again. "Seriously!? Thank you Luce!" He said like a little child who you gave a toy. 'Luce?' Lucy thought at her new nickname. She sighed and took a garland. " Holt the end of it for a little ok?" Lucy said and the stars from the end of her cape began to glow. She slowly lifted from the ground and flew to Fairy Tail's sign. Natsu was amazed. "There, right?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and she put the rest of garlands too. "How did you do that?" Natsu asked as soon as she landed on the ground. "To fly? That's because I'm not human. It's a little like Aera magic. It last short thought. Shall we go in now?" She asked. He nodded and both of them went in.

"What!? Did you already finished with the garlands!? That was very fast…" Mira said when she saw Natsu. "Yea… whatever…" Natsu murmured and went to an empty table and sat down. Lucy sat too. "They are almost done I see…" Lucy said and looked at Fairy Tail members. "Yea…" Natsu said. "Why aren't you anxious to see the festival?" Lucy asked him finally. "Dunno. I just don't. Now, do you want to do something?" Natsu asked. Then Mira came with a red drink near him. "Natsu. Who are you talking to?" she asked when she saw nobody except him. "To myself. Hehehe…" he said and drunk the drink. Lucy looked at Mira and saw her worried. Perhaps Erza has told her something? Then she left. Natsu soon began to fight with Gray and some others joined. Lucy went in the kitchen only to see Erza and Mira talking.

"What do you think it's happening with him?" Mira said. "How should I know? Gray only told me he began to talk with someone from this morning on. And I heard him too. But I don't see anybody. Do you think he's crazy?" Erza asked. Lucy felt guilty. "No. Not yet anyway…" Mira said. "But I heard him too. When I went to give him a drink. I only hope it's from the stress." Mira said and Erza nodded. Erza then left and she was followed by Lucy. She went to Master's office and Lucy went too. "Master. We're back from our mission." Erza said. "Welcome back. Did something happened?" The Master asked. "Well… not specific but…" "Go on." Master said. "Natsu has begun to talk with somebody." She said. Master raised an eyebrow. "Whit who exactly?" He asked. "That's the problem. We don't see anybody with him." Erza said and shake her hear. Master thought a little. "Let's let this like now for the moment. We'll see about this later." He said and Erza nodded. She then left his office.

Lucy left too and found Natsu lied on the floor. She sighed and went to him. "Hey, Natsu. Are you alright?" She asked. He woke and saw her. "Oh. Hello Luce! Where's stripper?" he asked. "How should I know? Anyway I want to leave. I'm tired." She said. "Yea… I didn't want to participate at this too. Happy! I'm going back! I'll wait for you later!" Natsu shouted to Happy. "Aye!" The blue cat answered. Natsu and Lucy then walked to the door and from there to his home. "Hey Natsu. Am I a burden?" Lucy asked. He looked confused. "Why would you ask this?" he asked her. "Well… I heard some members of Fairy Tail saying that you're getting crazy. So? I am a burden for you?" She asked him again. "You're not a burden Luce! You're my friend!" He said smiling. Lucy smiled too but she still felt guilty.

When they arrived at his home he opened the door and Lucy saw the most messy place she ever saw. "What… is… this…? This is where you live!?" She asked shocked. "Is there a problem?" he asked confused. This was normal for him. "Not at all…" Lucy said at least. "Hey, Luce. Do you like Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked and made his way to the bed. Lucy followed him paying attention where she put her feet. "Yea… They are ok with me. Even if it's just me who's seeing them." She said. "Then how about joining?" he asked her. "I don't think I can. What would they say if you go to them and tell them that your spirit friend wants to join? I don't think so…" she said. "Yea… you're right… But what if they wouldn't know? This would be ok, right?" he asked. "Yea… That should be fine I guess. But how are you going to do this?" "I'll borrow the stamp for a little so you can have the mark. Yah!" He yawned. "You should go to sleep." Lucy said. "What about you? You don't sleep?" Natsu asked. "Of course I do, idiot. But I'll go to my space. Good night, Natsu."She said and began to fade. "Good night Luce…" Natsu said and fell asleep.

**Levy: So did you like it? Please review and tell us!**

**Serena: Yea! Pretty please with cherry on top!**

**Diana: We are waiting for your opinion!**


	3. Lullaby and the moon power

**Serena: Hi! I can't stay much here. I got in a fight with Erza and I still have to find that damn Diana before Erza or anyone else will catch me. For more info please go to my other story 'To a more RADIANT tommorow!'. So please remember that I don't own Fairy Tail and please enjoy!**

**Chapter three: Lullaby and the moon power.**

"You said borrow yesterday… But you plan to steal it actually, don't you?" Lucy asked him. They were at the guild now and Natsu put Happy to take the stamp while he talked with Mirajane. Happy didn't want to do this at first cause Mira would kill him if she'd find out, but when Natsu promised to give him a big fish he accepted and began the operation. "Hey! It's not steal if you give it back after you're done, ok? Now let me do my work… Hey Mira! Can you come here a little?" Natsu shouted from the job board. Mira nodded and came to him. Lucy face slapped. Meanwhile Happy flew after the bar and began to search for the stamp.

"Aren't there any good missions today? These are too boring!" Natsu mimicked. Mira thought for a little but she didn't found anything which Natsu would like. "Sorry, Natsu. Today are just these. But you can come back tomorrow if you want." Mira said and wanted to turn back but Natsu stopped her. Apparently Happy didn't know where Mira kept the stamp. "Mira! Mira! Look what I can do!" Natsu said and Mira turned. He began to make the Fairy Tail crest from flames. But the flames didn't really do as he wanted and they scattered in the air. Lucy began to laugh at this and Natsu became a little annoyed. Mira too giggled and then turned to her normal place. Happy already finished the operation and hit the stamp in his bag.

"Here Natsu!" Happy shouted and flew over him throwing the stamp in his way. "Good job Happy!" Natsu said and hid it in his pocket. "Don't forgot your promise!" Happy said. "Sure! I'll give it to you later!" He said back and went to a closet. Lucy followed him. "Are you sure it's alright, Natsu? What if someone finds out?" Lucy asked worried. "Don't worry, Luce! Fairy Tail is always welcoming new members. There is no problem at all!" He said and took the stamp. "So? Where do you want the mark?" He asked. Lucy sighed and gave him her right hand. "Pink please…" she murmured as Natsu stamped it. Now he was ready she was happy somehow. She liked the thought of being in Fairy Tail.

"Natsu! We have to go after Master at his normal meeting." Erza shouted after him. Natsu went near her and Gray followed of course by Lucy. After all nobody could see Lucy even now… "Why do we have to go after Jii-chan?" he asked. "We were informed that a dark guild is trying to take down the meeting building." Gray said. "Aye! It's something about a Lullaby thing!" Happy shouted. Lucy's eyes widened and went to listen to them paying more attention. Natsu sighed. "Let's go then…" Natsu said.

After taking a magic vehicle and Erza driving it, the team plus Lucy went to building. Lucy said she will go in her space and she left. Erza was driving like crazy and in soon time they reached the destination. A member of the dark guild was in front of their Master with a lullaby in hands ready to sing. Lucy then appeared behind Natsu with a serious face. "Watch out… that thing is Lullaby… the cursed song…" she said. "Lullaby…" Natsu murmured. "That thing is Lullaby?" Gray asked. "I think so too. Let's go." Erza said and wanted to step forward but the master of Blue Pegasus stopped her.

"This is the most interesting part… Just watch…" he said. The he saw Natsu and Gray. "My… You two are really cute…" he said and that made the two boys shiver. "Play it." Makarov said to the man ahead him. His name was Kage. "No!" Natsu said but another guy appeared. It was Goldmine, the master of Quatro Cerberus. "Be quiet." He said and everybody watched. Master told him some deep words and Kage fell on the ground in his loss. Everybody came out and Master was shocked to see them here. But then the lullaby began to glow dark.

"Haha… you mages have no guts… I can't hold it anymore… I'll eat your souls… especially the Guardian's one…" a voice came from the flute and a dark cloud began to take shape. Lucy smirked when she saw it taking the form of a demon. "Come if you think you can, Lullaby… We're ready for you!" Lucy shouted. "I decided… I'll take all of yours souls!" Lullaby said and began to attack. Erza re-equipped her Black Wind armor, Natsu began to attack him, Gray formed a shield to protect everyone and Lucy too began to attack him. Their force of attack was very destructive but it couldn't overpower Lullaby's. Lullaby hit Natsu with his hand and blew him away. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

It was time for her to show a little more of her power. That wasn't enough to defeat a demon from Zeref's book. She put her hand over her moon earring and took it off. The magic around her began to gather in her body and it could be saw by everyone, not just Natsu. Everybody was wondering what was happening and then a beam of light went to Lullaby. It was Lucy. She flew exactly in his chest and made a hole in his heart. It destroyed it by turning him to ashes and the only thing left was the flute.

The smoke cleared and Natsu could see Lucy full of blood and some wounds but she was still smiling. "I'm going back now, Natsu. See you at home!" She said and fade away in the light. Fairy Tail was put in charge of the destroyed place and they had to run. When Natsu got back home he saw Lucy sleeping in his hammock. Happy already went to sleep in his normal place and so Natsu went near Lucy and he too fell asleep.

Morning when Lucy opened her eyes and saw Natsu she pushed him and he fell on the floor. "Auch! For what was that?" he asked. "Why did you sleep with me!?" Lucy screamed. "Well… you slept in my hammock and I was sleepy too so I slept with you… Why?" He said like nothing. Lucy was already like a tomato. "From now on I'll sleep in my space…" she murmured. "Eh? Why? I liked to sleep with you. You cuddled with me all the night! And you were so warm…" he said but then a pillow flew in his face. "BAKA!" Lucy screamed.

"Come on! It wasn't anything weird. I actually liked it." Natsu said smiling. "What part did you like about this!?" Lucy asked. "You were warm. And you smell like vanilla and strawberry. It's a pleasant sensation. Why don't you stay here always?" Natsu said with the best dog eyes she ever saw on his face. She tried to say no but she just couldn't. She finally sighed. "Fine... but I'll not sleep in your hammack." she said. Natsu looked confused at her. "Then where will you sleep?" He asked. She smirked and raised her hand. A light blue magic circle appeared and from it came a comfy bed with many pillows and a pink blanket. "Sugoi!" Natsu said with sparks in his eyes. "This is where I'll sleep from now on. Ok? I'll go now. I have some business to do." She said and walked out the door leaving Natsu inspect her bed. "I still don't know how this appeared..." Natsu pouted.

**Serena: Ok then. Please review and if you have any ideas or something you would want to appear in this story please tell me thought a review or send me a PM. Bye!**


End file.
